The Dark Maiden
by Spartan036
Summary: Co-written with gunman. Season 1: After the death of her parents, Asuka Langley Soryu returns to Gotham... and she doesn't like what's going on. To purge the city of evil, she must become someone, become something. Will she become a demon of the night or the defender of Gotham?


Asuka Langley Soryu wakes up on her bed after a terrible nightmare. It involved bats and some kind of large monster ominously looking at her with pure hatred in his eyes, it was all too real. As if it was some kind of punishment of some sort...or a message. Next to her sleeping beside her is younger brother, Taisuke. The Soryu's are one of the most richest families in Gotham, next to Bruce Wayne in fact. Asuka gulps and gets off her bed to look for her mom and dad. She shyly opens the door and looks at her surroundings right before leaving, Asuka continues to walk the long corridors...only for a hand to tap her on the shoulder.

"Asuka?" A voice called to the young girl causing her to turn around to see the maid, Yui Ikari with a look of confusion. Yui is wearing a typical maid outfit minus the headwear.

"Why are you wondering the night?" She asks the German.

"Oh, sorry. I was just looking for mama and papa..." Asuka replied in a scared tone as Yui nods to her.

"Ms. Soryu, wouldn't you're brother be alone?" Yui asks her knowing how Taisuke gets easily scared when it comes to being alone.

"But I wanna be with mama and papa." The girl pleaded childishly while puffing her face. Yui crouches and presses her thumb and finger on Asuka's cheek thus releasing air from her mouth.

"Sorry Ms. Soryu, now please, get back to you're room." Yui ordered as Asuka nodded right before Yui escorts her back.

* * *

Morning.

She couldn't get that image out of her head, it was a giant bat of some kind. Like Batman and it kept following her and she couldn't loose it. Then she ran into this large towering figure with the Arkham asylum logo on its chest and killed other monsters around it, it began to attack her but stops as the bat-shape stood in front it right before the logo changed into a bat logo and instead knocked out the monsters rather than killing them.

"Asuka?" A voice called thus snapping her out of the daydream she had. She turns to a young boy, Shinji Ikari. Taisuke is busy hanging out with Mari since they're in another part of the manor.

"What is it baka Shinji?" Asuka asks him.

"Well, I was wondering if you want to play with me..." Shinji replied to Asuka. This causes the girl to smile.

"Of course, what is it?"

"Dungeon raid? We get to be knights but I'm wondering who's the dragon..." He said while guessing who it is. The doorbell rings causing Yui to go to the door to reveal to be Bruce Wayne, Cassandra Cain, and Jason Todd. Asuka always loved the white streak on Jason's hair while Shinji was visibly frightened by Cassandra Cain due to her silent and somewhat frightening demeanor though the two always felt warm when they see Bruce.

"Mr. Wayne!" The two greeted as Bruce crouches and hugs the two while smiling.

"Hey little tikes!" Jason greeted the two behind them. Bruce lets go.

"So where's your mother?"

"Over here." A voice called causing Bruce to look up to see Kyoko and Asuka's father on the staircase.

"Mr. Wayne, you haven't aged one bit. Please, lets talk business." Kyoko said right before Bruce gets up.

"Excuse me." Bruce said while petting Asuka's head. Taisuke and Mari run in with Mari wearing cat ears and using a toy lasso on Taisuke who is wearing a red sweater jacket and hood.

"You won't get away from Catwoman, Red Hood!" Mari gloated right before Taisuke pulls out dual nerf guns and starts firing at her causing Mari to panic and use the whip to grab Taisuke right gun and tug it thus disarming him.

"That's impressive..." Jason complemented Mari who gives a cat-like smile and chases Taisuke. Jason turns to Asuka and Shinji with a smile.

"So, who's missing a dragon?" He asks knowing that the two kids like to play pretend a lot.

"Us?" Shinji replied.

"Well I have good news for you two..." Jason replied while Shinji scratches the back of his head in curiosity. Asuka grins and pounces on Jason while he gives a fake roar at Shinji.

"Come on Shinji, I have the dragon on a chokehold!" The girl cheered and waved her toy sword while bonking Jason on the head as Cassandra smiles at the three. Jason runs with Asuka on his shoulders as Shinji follows him.

* * *

Evening.

Asuka and Taisuke look outside of Gotham, with the influence of the Soryu's and Bruce Wayne himself, the city never looked better than ever with crime reduced and is now on the same level as Metropolis. Next to them is Kyoko Zepplin Soryu and there father, Tanaka. The family boards a train going to the city to catch a movie called Zorro.

"Wow, Gotham looks so pretty!" Asuka awed at the view as Kyoko chuckled.

"This will be your responsibility someday." Kyoko smiled at the two siblings. She is wearing an outfit similar to Martha Wayne except red while there father is wearing a blue tuxedo with a red tie.

"Indeed, Bruce Wayne won't last and it will soon be carried on to you." There father agreed.

"So...we're going to defend the city? Like Batman and Robin!?" Taisuke excitedly replied as in his mind that he's Batman while his older sister is Batgirl...or her as Batwoman while he's Robin.

"No, you're going to be this city's benefactor. We follow the Wayne's belief that the rich have a duty to help others through there power." Kyoko replied.

"But that's not enough." Asuka retorted with her father chuckling.

"Asuka, through power, anything is possible." The train stops in the station as they have purchased tickets for a movie, Zorro.

* * *

10:48PM.

The family gets out of the theater as the two are reenacting a scene from the movie while laughing due to the fact the movie was amazing like always because its a special event. Its nice to see the kids loving the classics. They realize the station is far away so its best to take a shortcut.

"Lets head this way." Kyoko ordered.

"Are you sure? Doesn't seem safe..." The father replied.

"Its a shortcut, I take it here all the time from work." The family heads into the alley...in the darkness, there is light. When there's a light, there's a spark and that spark will burst into a flame. But in the darkness, there is only two flashes. Two paths were created that day. Two different persona's. Two knights.

* * *

Three days later

Taisuke and Asuka stand beside there deceased parents who are resting in there caskets, apparently the killer was some low-life scum from the gutter. The attendants of the funeral are numerous ranging from the middle class to people like Bruce Wayne. Sitting three seats next to them is a young Olive Silverlock and Maps Mizuguchi. Taisuke hasn't spoken ever since the incident nor slept, his condition is getting worse than ever and since the psychiatrist said that he's exhibiting violent tendencies, he might be locked up in Arkham asylum. Yui fought long and hard to keep him off of that horrible place.

Walking in front of Asuka is a pair of feel stopping in front of her causing her to look up to see Bruce Wayne yet again.

"I'm sorry about youre loss." He sits next to Asuka while Jason sits next to Taisuke.

"Asuka, I know you're trying to look strong but someone asked me...why do we fall?" Bruce said to Asuka who is trying to hold back her tears.

"What I'm saying is that there will always be times where we fall...but in the end, we get back up. One day you'll understand." He places his hands on Asuka as she pulls herself closer.

* * *

Soryu manor

"Momma?" Shinji asked his mother.

"Yes, Shinji-kun?" Yui asked.

"What's going to happen?" the boy asked.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean... to us... to Asuka? To Taisuke?"

"Kyoko told me that we were included in their will. Until Asuka reaches her 18th Birthday, both Mr. Wayne and myself have been placed as Asuka's and Taisuke's guardian."

"Mr. Wayne? But why?"

"Asuka's father and he are... were... good friends. He trusted Mr. Wayne to not do any wrong by his family. In business as well as in life."

Shinji didn't seem to understand that too well. Bruce was a nice man, and Asuka definitely liked him. But it didn't seem like that would be enough.

"Of course... maybe this will be something good for you." Yui said to her son.

"Me?"

"Yes. Asuka will need you and Taisuke now more than ever. Your friendship." Yui explained, hoping that her son would take the bait.

At hearing that, Shinji smiled.

"Yes, Momma!" he said with determination.

At hearing that, Shinji smiled.

"Yes, Momma!" he said with determination.

With that Shinji rushed off, but not before almost bumping into an elderly man that was entering the kitchen.

"Oh! Sorry, sir!" Shinji said as he jumped around the man and headed out to find Asuka.

"Not a problem, young man." the elderly man said as he stepped into the kitchen. "Mrs. Yui Ikari?"

"Yes. Oh! You must Mr. Pennyworth." Yui said with a smile. "I was told you were coming."

"Yes. Alfred Pennyworth, Mr. Wayne's butler, at your service." the man said with a bow.

"How can I help you, Mr. Pennyworth?" Yui asked.

"Master Wayne is currently busy trying to keep some rather nasty vultures from picking apart the Sohryu's company. Hostile Takeover and whatnot. He has sent me ahead to see what I can do to help with Miss Asuka's and Mister Taisuke's... adjustment."

ui smiled, glad to have some help in that area. Sure, Shinji was a great friend to them, and Jason and Mari and Cassandra as well, but Yui couldn't handle all of them at the same time.

"They are coping as well as they can. Asuka seems to be a little more... she's hurting, Mr. Pennyworth, but she tries to be strong. I don't think she'll let anyone inside, except maybe Shinji. And that's a big maybe. As for Taisuke, he and Jason seem to be better friends to help them cope. To not focus on the pain."

"Strange that ones so young can understand pain." Alfred said.

"Children are more resilient than you give them credit for." Yui added. "Tea?"

"Yes, please." he smiled.

Yui poured the older man some tea as they sat down at the kitchen table and talked. It was mostly about their histories serving the Wayne and Sohryu families. The topic then turned to what they were going to do about the children. Yui suggested that they continue their schooling, so as to provide for their future. Alfred suggested a series of athletic pursuits, such as soccer or baseball. Yui didn't mind, though she was certain that Asuka would prefer something more challenging, like martial arts. Something her mother was totally against.

Eventually, Bruce arrived and found the children playing in the yard. They had gotten into a game of hide-and-seek and by the time Bruce had arrived they were covered in grass, dirt and had twigs in their hair. All except Taisuke who silently stood watching beside a tree.

Yui was mortified.

Eventually, Bruce arrived and found the children playing in the yard. They had gotten into a game of hide-and-seek and by the time Bruce had arrived they were covered in grass, dirt and had twigs in their hair. Taisuke simply walked into the house without anything on him as if he was uninterested.

Yui was mortified but at the same time, worried for the young Soryu.

Once the children were cleaned up, Bruce assembled them in the kitchen. Alfred and Yui prepared snacks for them as Bruce explained his proposal.

"So, the Board of Wayne Enterprises and Sohryu Industries have agreed that Asuka and Taisuke should be well provided for, as per their parents will. They've also made arrangements for them to attend Gotham Academy when they are older." Bruce said.

At hearing that, Alfred was a little skeptical.

He had heard things about Gotham Academy and it wasn't much of anything good.

"Master Bruce, are you sure it wouldn't be more prudent to send them to some place more... prudent? Like Oxford, or Harvard?" Alfred asked.

"Gotham Academy for their high school education. But they also offer college-level courses that are credible to any corporation." Bruce said.

Yui didn't miss the subtle nervous tone in Alfreds voice. It was almost like he suspected something more than he was saying. She also saw the look of interest in Asuka's eyes.

"Why can't we go now?" Asuka asked.

"Because you're not old enough yet, Asuka. You and your brother have a long way to go yet. Be patient." Bruce said with a kind smile.

"Will Shinji and the others be attending Gotham Academy as well?" Yui asked, indicating the children.

"Their registration forms have been filled out." Bruce acknowledged. "I thought Asuka and Taisuke would need some... back up?"

Alfred smirked a little as Yui arched her eyebrow up a little.

"Back-up, Mr. Wayne?" Yui asked. "Are you expecting them to get into fights at the Academy?"

"Well, if they play hard as children... there's no telling what might happen once they're teenagers."

"Who wants dessert?" Alfred asked the children.

"I DO!" Shinji, Asuka, Jason, and Mari shouted.

Taisuke just nodded.

Yui noted that while the childrens spirits had lifted considerably, she was still concerned about Taisuke. His demeanor, his silence, the way his eyes stared at everything and everyone. There was something in them that made her uneasy. Something... dark.

Yui wasn't a psychologist, but even she suspected that there might be something in him that would be affected by this. And not in a positive way. After all, what positive affect could come from seeing your parents killed right in front of you?

She would have to have a word with Mr. Wayne about possible therapy.

It was strange that Asuka seemed more resilient than her brother, but Asuka and her brother were slightly different people. She wondered why that was, even after all these years of knowing them.

* * *

(Nine years later) 

Shinji drives his car on the road leading to the airport. He thought life would've been better than before but he was wrong.

Taisuke was locked up in Arkham Asylum after nearly beating a student to near death in Gotham Academy, while Bruce Wayne died of old age.

All within the same month.

He also overheard his mother receiving a note from Tim Drake and she gave it to Asuka. The contents are unknown, but Asuka seemed broken up about it. Now this is what it led to.

Asuka was going to travel the world while he, the faithful-friend and soon-thinking-of-becoming-a-butler, takes over the company. He parks the car in front of the Airport entrance and sighs as he gets out of the car and opens the door behind him.

Getting out of it is Asuka, now at least 19 years old and wearing her typical civilian attire which consists of a red shirt and jeans. He gets the luggage out of the trunk.

"Asuka...Asuka are you sure about this?" Shinji asks, pulling out her luggage while Asuka helps him out.

"I am. I've tried everything I could think of to let go of my parent's death, but it failed. Look at what happened to Taisuke. He lost it." Asuka replied right before sighing. Shinji closed the trunk of the car and they headed into the airport.

"Asuka, please don't tell me you're abandoning him. He needs you." Shinji begged her while holding back tears.

"It may not look like it, idiot, but I'm going through the same thought process as him right now. I'm leaving so I don't hurt anybody, especially you."

They stop at the gate that leads to a flight going to Santa Prisca.

"So...you have anything to say?" Asuka asks.

"I...I..." Shinji stutters at the words. Simple words that can stop her. Simple words that he cannot say. His hair shadows his eyes and looks up at Asuka.

"Good luck."

Asuka smiles right before hugging Shinji while holding back tears. The hug is tight. Asuka wants to hold him forever but she can't. She lets go and boards the flight. Asuka sits on the first class seat and takes one last good look at Gotham City, swearing that she will return in her head then resting her head on the seat, before pulling out the note Bruce gave her.

 _The Last Will And Testament of Bruce Wayne._

* * *

 _In the event of my death, I here by declare that my worldly possessions and the title of Bat to be passed down to my friend, Asuka Langley Sohryu._

(Batcave)

Yui sighs and nodded at the bat-family as they going to there separate ways now. She shuts down the computer and everything right before taking one last good at.

 _Asuka, I ask that you honor the Bat family name alongside the Wayne name and commit yourself into the improvement of Gotham's institutions and its citizens.]_

(Motel)

Taisuke is getting his stuff ready since he's going on a journey of his own. Thanks to the riots at Arkham, he managed to escaped with Louise Lincoln aka Killer Frost after she was placed into the suicide squad and was tasked in breaking in.

 _Please be strong, you are young but destined for great things. Make the most of you're opportunities. Use them to give back to a city that has given you and me so much._

(Ikari residence)

Shinji parks the car at his apartment and opens the mailbox to see that Sohryu Enterprise is now hiring him.

 _To change the lives of millions of people. Do not be frivolous with this power. Please do not waste it all on fast cars, outrageous clothes and the pursuit of a destructive life style. Invest in Gotham._

(GCPD Station)

Selina Kyle is signing the papers for her recruitment to the police force due to the Grayson act where former supervillains who are reformed can sign up for the police force as a second chance. Next to her is Waylon Jones a.k.a. Killer Croc.

 _Treat its people like family, watch over them and use this power to safe guard them from forces beyond there control. My deepest regret is I will not see you grow into the dark knight and good person I know you will become...and finally Asuka._

(Gotham City)

Kaworu Nagisa gets off of the bus stop and looks around right before walking away to get another job. He is wearing a sage shirt and army trousers alongside dog tags. Kaworu pulls out an insignia, a letter from another planet that stands for hope.

 _I ask that you may never abandon this city to fate. We have moved from dark days and there is no doubt that there are more to come._

(Grayson household)

Richard Grayson hangs up his Nightwing outfit knowing that he's done for. After all these years, the bat-family comes to an end after Bruce died with no mantle. He breaks down in tears as Barbara comes in and hugs him.

 _It is the good and great men and woman who stand up for Gotham while others turn and run. In death I will give you my final blessing._

(Airplane)

Asuka reads the letter. She must do it. She must do it for Gotham. For her friends. Her parents. Taisuke. Bruce. Shinji. Everyone.

 _Your best friend: Bruce Wayne._


End file.
